The invention relates to a process for producing force-locking connections between tubular members which are inserted one into the other or for attaching elements slid onto tubular members, by permanent radial expansion of several sleeves slid into these in a coaxial arrangement.
Such a process has been used for producing assembled shafts such as crankshafts and transmission shafts. One problem with such a process is caused by the application of pressure to the sleeves which are to be subjected to permanent radial expansion. So far, pressure agent probes have been used which are connected to pressure generating devices, which rest against the sleeves with seals arranged in pairs and through whose inner channels a pressure agent is applied to the sealed sleeves. The disadvantages of this method are the expensive design of the probes and the limited service life of the seals.